Generally, a mouse for a computer may be classified into a mechanical type, an optical type, an optical-mechanical type, etc. mouse. The mechanical mouse detects movement of a ball disposed in the bottom thereof and moves a pointer in response to the movement of the ball. The optical mouse includes a photo sensor which is provided under the lower surface of the mouse. Thus, when the optical mouse moves on a checked pad, the photo sensor senses variation of the checked pattern to detect movement of the optical mouse so that the pointer moves in response to the movement of the optical mouse. The optical-mechanical mouse includes a photo sensor and a wheel having slits. The photo sensor senses movement of the slits of the wheel to detect movement of the optical-mechanical mouse so that the pointer moves in response to the movement of the optical-mechanical mouse.
As stated above, in the conventional technique, a mouse is operated in such a way that when a user moves a mouse, the mouse detects the movement and moves the pointer in response to the movement. Therefore, to move the pointer using a conventional mouse, a space must be present in which the mouse can move.
However, the environment for using the mouse does not always provide sufficient space for moving the mouse. Thus, if the space for moving the mouse is insufficient, the user cannot move the pointer as desired.
Furthermore, in the case of the conventional mouse, as the time a computer is used for increases, fatigue of the wrist of the user increases due to the inconvenience of controlling the mouse which results from friction between the mouse and an underlying pad or support surface, thus causing wrist pain.
In an effort to overcome the above-mentioned problems, a technique which can move a pointer continuously or over a long distance without having to move a mouse continuously or by a long distance was proposed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2007-44112 which was filed by the applicant of the present invention and entitled ‘Fixed Mouse’.
This conventional fixed mouse includes a housing which has a receiving depression therein, a movable body which is installed in the receiving depression, and a sensing means which is provided on an inner side surface of the receiving depression so that when the movable body comes into contact with the sensing means, the sensing means detects movement of the movable body to move a pointer in response to the movement of the movable body. A detailed explanation of the operation of the fixed mouse having the above construction will be omitted.
In this conventional fixed mouse, the sensing means functions both to detect movement of the movable body 200 and move the pointer in the corresponding direction and to control the speed of the pointer in response to a variation in the pressure applied to the sensing means after the movable body 200 has come into contact with the sensing means.
Therefore, the sensing means of the conventional fixed mouse has a complex structure and an increased size. Moreover, there are many restrictions made when determining the installation position of the sensing means, thus reducing the degree of design freedom with respect to a product layout.
Furthermore, because the sensing means conducts both the function of moving the pointer and the function of controlling the speed of the pointer since a pressure has been applied to the sensing means, the speed of the pointer may vary by itself despite the user not wanting to vary the speed of the pointer, thus inconveniencing the user.
In addition, even if either a structure for moving the pointer or a structure for controlling the speed of the pointer malfunctions, it is difficult to repair just the structure which has malfunctioned, or it is impossible to replace just it itself with a new one. Therefore, the entirety of the sensing means must be replaced with a new one, thus increasing the maintenance cost.